disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Napoleon and Lafayette
Napoleon and Lafayette, are a pair of dogs who appear in Disney's 1970 feature film, The Aristocats. Napoleon is a Bloodhound and Lafayette is a Bassett Hound. The two are stray dogs that live on an abandoned windmill site in the French countryside. Their one hobby is chasing any humans who come near their territory, whether or not they're in a car. Napoleon was voiced by Pat Buttram and Lafayette was voiced by George Lindsey. Characteristics Background Napoleon and Lafayette are a classic double act. Personality Napoleon is the cleverer of the two and is often aggravated by Lafayette's stupidity. He always reminds Lafayette of his superiority, although he usually takes Lafayette's advice anyway. He has very good hearing and can discover various details about something just by listening to it. Lafayette is the stupider, dopier of the two. He usually trips over his ears and has to lift them with his paw to hear things properly. He's also annoyed by the way Napoleon always bites an intruder on the butt while all he bites are the intruder's tires on his vehicle. Lafayette sometimes speaks before he thinks. He once asked Napoleon what colour a pair of shoes were, not knowing not even Napoleon can hear colours. He also makes light of the fact that they've been outsmarted twice by Edgar, causing Napoleon to beat him on the head. Designs Napoleon is a big purebred Bloodhound with brown fur with dark-brown ears with a red collar around his neck. Lafayette is a little purebred Basset Hound with short legs brown with white fur, long ears, no collar. Appearances The Aristocats Their first appearance is when Edgar the Butler rides his motorcycle through their patch where he hopes to dump Duchess and the kittens. Napoleon and Lafayette are woken by him and chase him down a riverbank, where Edgar drops the basket with the cats. After a spectacular chase scene, with Edgar being bitten on the butt several times, both of his shoes accidentally being removed from his feet, and his right leg chomped by Lafayette, Edgar escapes leaving Napoleon and Lafayette in the mud. Despite being beaten and humiliated, Napoleon and Lafayette scavenge Edgar's belongings that he's left behind. Napoleon uses his side carriage as a bed, his umbrella as a souvenir and his bowler hat as a token of authority. Lafayette uses the cats' basket as a bed. Edgar returns to the farm to steal his possesions back so they're not found by the police. He manages to outwit Napoleon and Lafayette. He tickles Napoleon in his sleep, enabling to steal his hat. He then scoops up the basket and drops the sleeping Lafayette into Napoleon's lap, distracting him in time to fish his umbrella using a fishing rod. He then steals his side carriage while Napoleon and Lafayette go searching for the thief. When they see Edgar trying to escape, they give chase again but again they fail, this time crashing an old wheelbarrow into a powdermill. Napoleon and Lafayette make a brief appearance at the end of the film. They hear Scat Cat and his band celebrating and join in by howling. Napoleon is then hit in the head by the words: THE END. House of Mouse Napoleon and Lafayette appears with the Petshop Dogs singing in the episode Pluto Save the Day. Trivia *Napoleon and Lafayette are voiced by Pat Buttram and George Lindsey, respectively. These two would later reunite in Robin Hood (as the Sheriff of Nottingham and Trigger the vulture) and The Rescuers (as Luke and Deadeye). Gallery Category:Dogs Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:The Aristocats characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Character pairs Category:Living characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:House of Mouse characters Category:French characters